Trollhunters: Project PENNY
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: What if Penny became the Trollhunter?
1. Her becoming Pt. 1

**AU of Becoming, Penny Polendina found the amulet and now she's able to defend Remnant and Trollmarket from Gunmar and Bular.**

 **Is she combat ready to stop Bular?**

 **Penny is still a robot and she receives more training from Blinky and Draal.**

 **A~~~~~~~~A**

Upon the surface of Remnant, the sun begins to rise in the sleepy town of Vale as the radio plays in a local dust store about the daily news and people doing their own business as well as the faunus opening the stores and sweeping the floor.

"Good morning, Vale City. It's 4:30 a.m. If you're still in bed, you are missing the most beautiful sunrise, clear skies and a 

beautiful morning ahead. And big news..."

The radio cuts off as a disposable cup rolls through the fog and moves into the shadow of the bridge. A dark heavily armored Troll with horns curled around his head smashes the cup under his foot before clashing blades with the other Troll parries it back with his sword and nearly took a step into the sun and jumped into a shadowy area.

A demonic growl is heard under a panel, a monstrous, dark figure pulls back for a punch, just barely missing his target. His opponent jumping in the air swinging his sword in the air planting his feet firmly on the ground.

The darker one huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Yield, Kanjigar." The dark troll shouted as the lighter troll heavily breathed in exhaustion before implanting his sword into the ground and held it once more in his hand before glaring at his opponent.

"A Trollhunter never yields..." Kanjigar said taking in short breaths, "I'd rather die."

"Terms accepted." He said laughing as he roared and charged at Kanjigar until the Trollhunter moved out of the way for the darker troll to run into the sun but that plan failed as the darker one skidded and charged at Kanjigar before jumping onto the support beams of the bridge.

Blows landing, soon Bular slides away because of impact. As he begins to lift himself up he is met with Kanjigar's sword.

"Your turn, Bular. Yield" he growls unaware of the sun rising until he hears his skin crackling.

He turns and to see the sun rising slowly, unaware that Bular had reeled back his feet to kick him in the face, until it was to late. He sent flying back under the bridge, his sword almost out of reach, glistening mockingly in the sun.

Bular approaching him, he takes a risk and grabs his sword quickly, his hand nearly turning to stone in the processes. He stands to check his hand, the amulet in his armor glowing intensely.

Bular stalked over Kanijigar.

A twisted smile his face.

"There is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter. Give me the amulet."

Kanijigar sprints up the canal and jumps onto the underside of the bridge.

Unaware of Bular hiding behind a support beam.

Bular swung from the beaming kicked Kanjigar, who almost loses his balance .

Bular lunges at him his a growl as Kanjigar swings down and hangs from the support beam with his free hand while Bular chases him a look of murder in his glowing red eyes.

Kanjigar swings back up on the underside of the bridge, Bular attacks him from behind and throws him across the bridge. His sword clattering onto the ground, glistening once more in the sunlight right before it shatters, Bular holding the Trollhunter down.

Bular let a dark chuckle ripple from his throat.

"It all ends here Trollhunter" he growled as he pushed Kanjigar's face into the sun. The Trollhunter screaming in agony.

Bular lifts his claw to sipe the amulet off the Trollhunters, but he grabbed his his hand and lifted it in the sun. Bular recoiled and clutches his arm as it smokes.

Kanjigar slowly rising to his feet.

"It's me or the sun, either way, your doomed Trollhunter."

"No" Kanjigar gasped. "The amulet will find another. One who will stop you, and your master. I may end , but the fight will not."

Kanijigar slowly steps backwards into the sunlight.

The Trollhunter crosses his arms around his chest to protect the amulet.Kanijigar closes his eyes and lets himself fall into the sunlight. His skin sparkles blue as in transforms to stone.

His final thought.

A prayer to Merlin.

 _'Please choose another, please do not choose my son.'_

"NO!" Bular screams. as the Trollhunter his the ground, directly into the sunlight, the amulet out of reach. The Trollhunter's body shatters on impact.

Bular tries to lean out into the sunlight,but recoils back as it comes in contact with his skin. With one final roar Bular slams his fist into the support beam beside him and disappears into the shadows.

In the rubble that was once a fierce warrior, the amulet glowed brightly wating for the next warrior to hold it.

Somewhere not far away, a certain ginger haired girl with bright green eyes was skipping throughout the sidewalk of Vale, humming a small tune as she passed by the bridge but something caught her eye as it gleamed in the sun and...called out her name?

 _"Penny Polendina..."_

It shook Penny as she ran over to the pile of rocks and dug through it before laying her synthertic eyes on the amulet as she ran her fingers over it feeling the smooth metal and the weird stone gave off an odd signature before placing it inside of her pouch and walking home, she never noticed the six eyes watching her as she walked away.

"It chose...a human!"

As soon as Penny gets home and Ironwood heads out for work she turned on the tv and picked up the amulet as it begins to glow, she smiles and then decides to greet herself to it.

"Salutations! My name is Penny, its a pleasure to meet you!"

She beamed before it stopped glowing and she heard a loud clatter in the lab Penny placed the amulet in her pouch to see what was going.

She opened the door and heard rustling again expecting rats she grabbed the broom and headed down stairs to the basement. She saw a figure move in the shadows.

She deployed her weapons before she turned on the lamp and jumped as she saw a mirror. The light bulb crackles and pops leaving nothing but the glow of the blueprints to light her way to the desk.

Six glowing eyes reveal themselves behind the girl before coming into the light to reveal a seven foot tall, blue troll comes into the light.

"Mistress Penny!" He cries out with joy.

Penny turned around and screamed falling back scampering up to a wall.

"Mistress Penny, we have have found you. I am known as Blinky." Penny screams again and tries to run away only to bump into a even bigger green troll.

"Hi." it greets with a small wave. Penny screams again.

"It's Aaarrrgghh, three "R's"

Penny falls to the ground covering her head, shaking like a leaf along with the floating swords she has as they folded up and placed into the backpack.

"She says "aaaaaah!!!" a lot" Aaarrrgghh stated.

"A greeting of sort.," Blinky wonders aloud, fascinated by the small girl's behavior.

Blinky let out his own yelp to test his theory only to cause Penny to tense up even more.

Penny tried to run only to be picked up by Aaarrrgghh.

Penny hangs upside down as the blue troll Blinky starts to tell her how she's been chosen, before finally realizing that the girl wanted to be put down.

"Uh, Aaarrrgghh, my good fellow, would you mind? This is a moment of some solemnity." He stated.

"Solembily?" Aaarrrgghh asked.

"It means to sound serious and dignified." Penny explained before looking at the large troll holding her.

"Could you please put me down?" Penny politely asked.

Aaaarrgghh put the girl down gently and patted her head in reassurance.

Penny stood there in shock as Blinky began to tell her how she was chosen and how she was now the protector of not only human or faunus kind, but trolls as well.

That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

Penny rebooted up with a start the next morning alone in the lab.

She sighed and then heard the door opened which revealed her father which a face of shock as he rushes over to her and helped her up as she explains why she was down there.

"I thought that you were home last night, so I had to check and then I fell asleep." Penny only told part of a lie but she didn't hiccup when she felt her father pat her head and she walked outside and saw the bridge where she could look at the amulet more often and the hands and symbols on the amulet begin to shift around.

Forming words of the edges.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." She reads.

The wind begins to pick up as a ball of light erupts from the amulet dancing around her, before the light enters her chest, blue light surrounding her and lifting her up in the air. She felt tingly and then her weapon systems got an upgrade as she summoned them and saw that they looked like Daylight and her weapons merged into one.

"Sensational!" She shouted before testing them out and slicing a rock and the lasers left some holes in trees as she ran over and saw the damage.

"Opps." She said before the armor vanished and she placed it in her pouch before running away. But she failed to noticed someone watching her from the shadows as their eyes gleamed a bright yellow and the pupil slit into a cat's pupil.

"I believe the amulet has found its new champion."


	2. Her becoming Pt 2

**Second Chapter of Project PENNY and I might be able to write the chapters based on the episodes when I get the chance but I will be able to get them done as soon as possible.**

 **Enjoy and I don't own either!**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

On the lazy streets of Vale City, Penny jogs toward Ruby's dorm before walking in, she knocked on the door and bouncing up and down . Excited to tell her friend the news. She runs in the room yelling for Ruby with excitement, unlike her usually calm voice only to stop as she sees her friend getting lectured by her teammate Weiss.

"Excuse me, I'll be borrowing Ruby for the while." She said before dragging Ruby behind her and leaving a very confused team.

"Uh, What?" Yang asked before the others shrugged and then decided to get back to studying.

A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A

Five minutes later, Penny ran with Ruby all the way to an empty area of the Emerald Forest as Penny released Ruby's hand from her own and held out the amulet.

"Ruby, you will not believe what this can do!" she said with excitement.

Ruby mumbled something about Weiss as she looked back down at the amulet and recited the glowing words.

"For the glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to command." the amulet glowing softly as balls of light begin to surround his friend. Ruby felt her heart lurch not knowing what was about to happen.

Penny's feet lifted off the ground slowly as a blue mist circled her friend, the armor appearing onto her body. Ruby stared in shock as Penny turned into a giggling fit of excitement, Ruby let out a startled scream reliving what just happened. Her best friend had just pulled some Sailor Moon stunt in front of her.

Well minus the skimpy outfit actually being badass armor..

Penny jumped up and down with excitement as she gestured to herself in disbelief. Ruby ran up to her friend staring in shock as she examined the silver armor.

"This is insane!" She yelled. "Are you telling that little amulet turns you into a freaking knight!" She shouted in disbelief.

Penny nodded her head with excitement before gesturing behind her. "Did you see my upgraded weapons?" she squealed. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at her back and sure enough that it was true as Penny brought them out.

Penny reached for the handle and pulled out the sword the blade glowing brightly. Ruby gawked at the swords she was about to touch the blade when a twig snapping startled the two teenagers.

Penny turned to the side to see the blue troll from the other night standing there giving her a dorky wave and smile.

Ruby screamed as the troll came out in the open.

Blinky opened his arms like before exclaiming "Mistress Penny" like last night.

Penny turned around to see Ruby bring up her scroll to call 911 only to scream something about animal control as Aaarrrgghh appeared and tried to calm down the girl in red only for her to scream.

Penny sighed and walked to Ruby and took the phone from her, knowing that they would not take Ruby's call seriously.

Penny knelt down and grabbed Ruby's face gently whispering calming words.

"Misterss Penny, us Trolls have tried to keep our existence a secret so human would not panic like your friend here."

Blink stated while gestering to Ruby as Penny glared at Blinky giving a silent look that said shut up. Penny reached for Ruby's hand and began to shush her softly, telling her everything was fine.

Blinky cocked an eyebrow at the sight of affection he could hear the girl's heart pounding from the other side.

"What wrong with red human?" Aaarrrgghh asked as Penny sat by Ruby so she could lay her head in her lap. Ruby mumble silently about how monster are real and that they where going to die.

"Ruby's hasn't seen you guys before." she mumbled.

"Really?" Aaarrrgghh questioned.

"It's difficult, she's been fighting Grimm and so have I." she stated.

"So why are you here?" Penny said as she looked up at the Troll's.

"You have been chosen!" Blinky exclaimed.

Penny cocked her eyebrow at the Troll as Ruby began to lift her head off Penny's lap and looked at her friend.

"The amulet has chosen you to become the Trollhunter. You are now the defender of all of Troll and humankind. It is a sacred responsibility, one that has never ever been passed down to any human. This, Mistress Penny this a momentous occasion, you have just changed the history of troll and human king forever." Blinky said in a serious tone before giving her a dorky, toothy smile.

Penny smiled and then thought about when Blinky said about the last guy who had it as she took off the armor and held the amulet in her hand.

"Who killed the last guy who had this thing?"

Blinky gazed at the small ginger staring at the amulet.

"His name was Kanjigar.He was one of the greatest Trollhunters there ever was." Blinky stated. "Mere hours before you found the Amulet a battle was taking place under the bridge between Kanjigar and one of the most powerful Gumm Gumm's there are. Bular is his name. Moments before you came along Kanjigar made a choice, before Bular could take the amulet from him he saw a way to keep it from his reach, but at a cost."

"His life." Penny finished.

"Yes. Kanjigar fell from the bridge and into the sunlight, thereby turning to stone and killing him."

Penny winced as she realized that when she had gotten the amulet by touching a dead Troll.

"And I basically can't get rid of this thing till I die, can I?"

"I am afraid so."

"I need a moment to process this." She stated as she sat down and held her head in her hands.

Blinky could tell Penny didn't want this, but surely the girl realized this was her destiny, she could surely become one of the greats with a little time. Blinky walked to the girl and began to speak

"Destiny is a gift." he began.

"Some go their entire lives, living existence as a quiet desperation. Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders, is actually, a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valour, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear, is what is means to be a hero.

"Don't think, Mistress Penny. Become!" He finished his speech as Jamie looked at him.

"If I die with this thing in hand, I might as well go down in a fight." Penny said before nodding at the trolls and Ruby and walking off to their homes and dorms.

A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A

The next night didn't seem safe for Ruby for some reason, she felt like that she was being watched and Penny came up to meet her and showed her the polished amulet she had worked on in the day.

Unaware of the large dark troll in the shadows, until it was to late. Bular was slightly surprised to see the amulet had not only chosen a human, but such a small and frail looking one too...and adorable...he mentally shook the feeling off and focused on the amulet.

Penny and Ruby froze before Ruby screamed and Penny decided to spilt up, both wanting him to not hurt them. Penny began to run away trying to stay in what little sunlight that was left. She could hear Bular demanding the Amulet, before letting out a roar as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Bular began to chase the girl, the girl began to panic as Bular chased her.

Until some rose petals and a loud bang was heard as Ruby held her signature weapon on her hands and pointing it at Bular.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" She shouted as she swung her scythe at the dark troll and Penny dawned her armor as she met Blinky and Arrrrggh. Bular has enough of Ruby before punching her straight into the bridge and she fell to the ground, groaning in pain as she held her hip.

Penny got really angry and walked up in front of her friend to protect her.

"Penny stop!"

"Mistress Penny! You can't fight him! He'll kill you!"

Penny turned around to face the group before smiling at them and turning to Bular.

"Don't worry guys! I'm combat ready!" When she shouted that, her weapons came out and she leapt off the ground and close enough to Bular to the point where she could harm him with the blades as he swung his fist at her but two more blades appeared and stabbed the concrete wall, pulling her back as she went down to one knee and the blades were swirling around and the laser deployed at Bular, scorching him and Blinky pulled her away from the battle and into Trollmarket.

Penny was pulled out of her mind as Blinky stopped moving. Penny looked up in awe ay a giant underground city lined with beautiful crystals and stones.

The most oppressive one was one one across a canon with giant crystals jutting out of it.

"This is the world you are meant to protect young Trollhunter, For this. Is. Troll Market!" Blinky exclaimed as Penny stared in wonder.

"Sensational!" Penny added in amazement as she began to look around with a innocence Blinky had not seen in centuries.

Blinky knew for sure at that moment as she began to look around and take everything in with such wonder and curiosity that Penny would be a Trollhunter no one would forget.


	3. Where for Art thou Penny?

**Third chapter and Penny meets Draal and Vendel for the first time and for those who are confused to know where Ruby is, she ran away from Bular with her semblance.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Don't own any of it.**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~A**

Penny ran through Trollmarket with a childlike innocence, Blinky watched the small 'human' as she ran through the different markets taking everything in. Aaarrgghh let out a hearty laugh as he ran behind the new Trollhunter, Blinky by his his side.

Blinky finally managed to catch up with Penny.

"Stay close." he warned, human feet have never graced the grounds of Trollmarket." he told her, Blinky and Aaarrgghh could already hear the whispers Blinky looked around for something that the human could cover herself with to hide her away from prying eyes.

Blinky found a large piece of cloth that could easily hide the girl enough to keep others from staring as much. Blinky stopped the girl so he could throw the cloth over her and adusted it like a make shift hood.

Ignoring her protest they continued there way, Penny stared in awe as they continued on there way, Penny walked beside Blinky asking questions about Trollmarket and their kind in general who Blinky gladly answered, it was nice to have someone look at him as if he held the knowledge of the universe.

As they passed a dark corner the strange trio didn't notice the large blue figure in the shadows glaring at the hooded girl.

Penny looked down at her hands and felt guilty for not telling them what she is but decided to keep quiet for now until she stepped on something as she bent down to see a bunch of gnomes looking at her and feeling her bow which was dirty and torn up as they took it out and chattered a strange language to the other in which they brought out another ribbon which was the same as her other one as she tied it back up.

"Thank you so much little guys! That's very nice of you!" She said before petting it and it chattered the same language to her before she placed it down on the crate next to her as she noticed the cloak off and she pulled it back on and giggled.

Penny felt the cloak tore off of her as she was held by Blinky and shown to the rest before she could introduce herself to the others.

"Salutations! My name is Penny, and I'm the Trolhun—." Before she could even finish, a large, blue troll with a head full of curved, white horns parted the crowd and walked towards them, hands balled into fists and mouth curved down in a scowl. She stumbled to her feet and fell on her bottom before Blinky helped her back up on her feet.

"What is this?" he boomed and Blinky visibly shrunk back.

"I was just getting to that, Draal," he said, holding up a finger.

The troll, Draal, looked unimpressed, and Penny faked a gulped as she held the command of her weapons in case he attacks her.

"Human feet have never sullied the ground of Trollmarket before," Draal said, stalking up to her. "Who is this human?"

She backed up as Draal approached her, his eyes looking her over as he sniffed the air.

"Believe it or not, she is, um... How do I put this?" Blinky swallowed. "Our new Trollhunter."

Draal's eyes shot open wide, the crowd gasped, and Penny 'paled'. Even the gnomes scurrying on the ground gasped in shock before fleeing into the crowd.

Penny gained her confidence back introduced herself to Draal and she saluted to him.

"Salutations! My name is Penny! Its a pleasure to meet you!" She beamed which made Draal's stone skin heat up but mentally thanked himself for not blushing at her adorableness when she introduced herself to him but he shook off the thought and growled at her.

As much as she didn't want to do this, she had to show him that the amulet chose her and as much as she felt bad for his loss she was not going to stand by and let him try and grab her and scream at her for something out of her control.

"For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

Penny stood in front of Draal the armor on her body, she could hear the others in the background confused, Draal straighter his back, glaring at the girl.

"I am Dra-"

"You are Draal, son of Kanjigar and you always wanted to be there to help your father whenever but he told you no, he did it to protect you." She said by checking the files inside of her in which got him angry and she let out a nervous chuckle.

Blinky felt his heart sink as he saw how insecure and silent the girl had became.

She started to back away and he growled before charging at her but she activated her weapons and flung the swords at Draal who soon backed away from her as she retracted them and placed them away in her backpack and took off her armor before walking back to Blinky.

Penny felt a little scared of what she did and held her arm and kept on walking to the hero's forge where Penny heard a loud and stern "Blinkous Galadrigal!"

Blinky let out a startled yep and hit the button once more to stop the blades, returning the Forge back to normal.

Blinky flinched as the elderly troll began to walk towards him him.

Blinky pressed the button on the side of the wall once more to put the blades back into their original places. The elder troll held a stern look in his milky white eyes as he walked up to Blinky his hands behind his back.

He turned to Penny a judging look in his eyes, Penny felt like she was a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar as he leaned closer.

"I wish to meet the human who was supposedly chosen by the amulet."

He leaned a little closer and Jamie flinched as she felt his breath on her face."I am Vendel little one."

Penny smiled and saluted. "Salutations! I'm Penny, daughter of Gepetto Polendina."

Vendel pulled away from the girl as she pulled the amulet out of her pocket once more.

"Amulet choose her." Aaarrgghh announced once more.

Vendel rolled his eyes and straightened his back as far as he could showing his full height.

"So Draal tells me." he committed as he walked away from her. He walked to the center of the room, "If this tiny fleshbag truly is the trollhunter, the Soothscryer will reveal it."

Blinky's eyes widened "Vendel, please she's barely trained for five minutes, she needs more time!"

Vendel merely looked at Penny and pointed to the center of the room with a stubborn old grunt. Penny walked to the spot that he had pointed to that lit up the carving in the floor, soon a large statue came up from the ground with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

"This little one, is the Soothscyer it will judge your heart and true spirit, insert your right hand.

Penny looked again Vendel with a scared look on her face,

Penny stepped back as she gazed upon the Soothescryer as she clutched her wrists and began taking in deep fake breathes as Blinky noticed something wrong with Penny as she steps back into Aarrrggh! before she turns around to see him and she yelped before being picked up by him and placed up there as she placed her hand inside and the teeth in the statue began to swirl and chop down at a steady rhythm as she slowly stuck her hand in, flinching as she felt her finger tips occasionally brush against the blades, she felt like that the synthetic skin was coming off.

The Statue shut his mouth as her hand finally rested causing her to freak out... Well a lot.

She pulled away and tried to kick the mouth open only for it stay shut until finally...it released her. She fell off the statue gracelessly on the ground by Draal's feet, to busy checking her hand for any signs of damage to notice the the worry that flashed in his eyes for a brief second, as she held her hand close to her chest.

Vendel walked back to the statue to examine the results of the Soothscyer, "Strange, the results are inconclusive." he whispered nearly silently.

Penny faked another gulp before looking at him with fake confusion and she asked him even though she knows what it meant.

"What does that mean, sir?" She asked in fake confusion and not looking at him at once or anyone at all. Vendel turned to her surprised that she had heard his statement.

"It simply means that there has never been a human Trollhunter before. The Soothscryer needs more time to render it's judgement. Let us all hope you live to see it." he stated as he walked away.

 _'But I'm not a human...'_ Penny thought sadly before gripping her hand and walked back to her home before talking to her father as they hugged and then she walked up to her room and laid down on it so she could rest for a spar with Draal tomorrow.

 _'Maybe bringing Ruby tomorrow wouldn't be a bad idea.'_ Penny thought before powering down.


	4. Win, Lose, or Draal for One Thing

**Fourth chapter for this story and Penny is going to fight Draal, let's see how that turns out.**

 **See the disclaimer at the last chapter.**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

The entire trip down was quiet, and the trip across Trollmarket was the same. The latter fact disturbed her. Usually the settlement was buzzing with activity. Trolls were either calling out their wares or yelling things at each other.

Today, though, the only sounds were distant, coming from the Hero's Forge.

To her surprise, they didn't just walk straight inside. Instead, they took a route around Trollmarket that lead them to the back entrance. From there, she could hear Vendel over the roar of a thousand trolls,

"Gathered trollkind! The Trollhunter has laid a challenge before the son of her predecessor, and you shall all bear witness to the ensuing battle, which will be one for the ages!"

She breathed in and let out a heavy sigh, even though she didn't need the air but she did it to calm herself down. Her anxiety was building up again, but she willed it down. She couldn't get cold feet now or she'd be a cold robot body in a couple minutes.

They stopped short of the gate barring entry into the Forge. Peering between the oversized bars, she took in the sight of the roaring masses and cooled down her processor unit.

A hand on her shoulder prompted her to turn and face her friends.

"You got this, Penny," Ruby said, holding up her fists.

"You're gonna beat Draal so bad he'll think twice about smack-talking you ever again."

She smiled and nodded. "You're right. Im going to win this. No doubt."

She looked between them and smiled, then laughed.

She gave her a long look before nodding with a grim smile.

"Draal the Destroyer!"

Everyone turned at Vendel's call and watched as a blue blur came rolling out of the Forge's main entrance. It sped across the land bridge over the chasm and bounced into the air, then came down with a crash. When the dust cleared, Draal stood tall and threw his arms into the air, appraising the crowd whose cheers arose in volume.

Penny narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Mistress Penny."

She looked to Blinky who held his hands. "Now is the time to put everything I've taught you to the test."

She nodded.

"Alright, with luck, he'll trip and fall."

She glanced at Draal. "I don't think that'll happen, I calculated an 85.67% probability that I would win this battle and Draal would have a 14.33% portability of winning."

"Indeed, so, let's be quick about this. Rule number one?"

"Always be afraid."

Blinky smiled and nodded. "Rule number two?"

"Always finish the fight."

"Rule number three?"

"When in doubt, always go for the gronk-nuks."

"Exactly," he said, swinging an arm and grinning. "Now, go out there when Vendel calls and show trollkind what a human can do."

With a bit of a fire lit in her artificial heart, she turned back to watch Draal stir the crowd with his physique. He flexed and beat his chest, drawing out their zeal and exuberance.

"Man," Ruby said, "sometimes I wonder if he can even walk around with a head as big as his."

Penny blinked. "Can you say that again, Ruby?"

Her friend gave her a confused look. "Uh… sometimes I wonder if he can walk around with a head as big as his?"

She looked over to Blinky who gave her the same, astonished look. Then, they looked to Draal still showing off. They watched him turn and twist, but never glance over his shoulder.

"That's it," her mentor breathed. "That's it!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's got a big head," she reiterated for her friends. "He can move with it, but I don't think he can actually move it. Meaning-"

"Blind spot," Aaarrrgghh finished, his voice filled with awe at their discovery.

"Exactly!" Blinky cried, raising a finger. "Mistress Penny, this is your secret weapon. Your advantage. You must use it to triumph!"

She nodded and took a step towards the arena with a proud look.

"And now, Draal's combatant, Penny Pole-iN-Dana, daughter of… Gep-Pot-aTo Pole-iN-Dana."

With her Amulet held tight and her head held high, she strode into the arena. The crowd's roar lowered into boos. She endured their glares and jeers, keeping her attention focused solely on Draal. He reciprocated her gaze, though his narrowed eyes held no determination, only pride and arrogance.

"Prepare for battle!"

She raised up her Amulet above her head. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

A corona of blue magic erupted around her. In the smoky wisps, the pieces of her armor materialized and assembled before pressing upon her body. Within the blink of an eye, she was suited up. Then, bringing her hands up, she summoned her sword.

On the opposite side of the arena, Draal smirked and pounded his fists together.

"Salutations Draal, it's an honor to finally battle you!" She beamed before placing her hands on her hips as he snarled at her.

"Begin!"

—(Insert One Thing from RWBY volume 6)—

Without warning, the ground beneath her shook. A sudden sense of vertigo overtook her and she found out why when she noticed the arena walls suddenly getting shorter.

The floor of the Hero's Forge had lifted up. She could hear gears grinding and ticking, working in some mechanism to raise them high. She turned back to Draal before it stopped, and held her ground when the ground shook again, signalling the end of the ride.

Not a moment after, though, the battlefield changed again. On her left and right, sections of the floor dropped. She briefly got a glimpse of them stopping at intervals, making a kind of staircase. Though, not the kind she could use.

Across from her, Draal smirked smugly and pounded a fist into his hand. She held one of her swords close enough that she could probably see her reflection in it. Though, she didn't spare it a glance. Her focus was set on her opponent as he slammed his fists into the ground and roared, pounding his chest for the crowd.

They ate it up, roaring and cheering for him. She let the humming of her magic-imbued blade fill her robotic ears, drowning out the crowd. It calmed her and kept her steady as she moved to her left, circling with her opponent.

"Come on, Trollhunter," Draal taunted. "Come over here and lay one hit in. I'll let you."

He opened his arms, puffed out his chest, and raised his chin. She leveled a glare at him and held fast, gripping her fists tightly and locking her stance before summoning all of her blades.

Draal dropped his arms and gave her a bored look before smirking. "Alright, then. Right down to business."

He beat his chest one last time before roaring and jumped at her. She let out a short cry as she dived out of the way, heading left and around him. The platform quaked and she had to steady herself before she could gain her balance again.

"Gotta get behind- Oof!"

Before she could finish muttering to herself, Draal swung his arm and sent her flying down to one of the lowered sections of the platform.

She grunted on impact and groaned as she got up, but then yelped at the sight of Draal leaping into the air again. He came down like a basketball Cardin dunked, but she rolled out of the way in time.

As she got up, though, he grabbed her leg. There was a brief moment for her to register that fact before he swung her around. She screamed the whole time until he let go of her. She fired off some lasers at him.

She slammed into the wall and felt like a pancake pressed flat against it; and just like a pancake on a wall she peeled off.

 _'Aura level is 75%! He is not like the Grimm I fight!'_

Thankfully, she hit the ground feet-first, but her lack of balance sent her stumbling forward, almost sending her falling into the machinery that had raised the platform.

"Penny!"

She glanced over to the back entrance and saw her friends peeking out. Blinky was shaking his fists expectantly, Aaarrrgghh was watching anxiously, and Ruby was cupping her mouth and cheering for her.

Penny nodded before taking out the fire crystal she had and injecting it into the backpack before slipping it back on and the green lines on the swords changed to red as she sliced the ground like it was butter.

Penny pursed her lips and chose not to shoot a witty retort back. Turning away from her friends, she looked up to Draal who held his arms out wide, egging the crowd to cheer louder.

He turned to her after a moment, a sadistic grin on his face. She swallowed, ready to fight again before taking out the melted crystal and injecting earth dust.

Leaping off the platform, he hit the wall and came down rolling. The world around her slowed down and she narrowed her eyes.

"Not this time!" she shouted, pulling her arm back before throwing it forward.

She let go of her anger and let it sail through the air. It was a blur of gleaming silver and shining blue that struck Draal off the wall with an explosion of smoky, azure wisps.

The crowd went silent. And then they cheered.

At first, she watched the stands high above her with wide, shocked eyes. Why would they cheer for her?

After a moment of processing, though, a grin spread across her face.

Why did it matter? The crowd was on her side, not Draal's. Speaking of which...

Her opponent had also scanned the crowd, but he'd done so with a dumbfounded gape. When he brought his eyes back to her, he scowled and glared.

"I calculated a 93.37% probability that would work for me to get close enough in order to strike." She said before launching another blade at him as it pulled her forward and she spun the blades around her creating a Sonic Spin*. The blades grazed his crystal back and she landed behind him, away from his line of sight.

Somewhere in the distance, Blinky was crying out in joy while Ruby cheered.

Draal growled and spun around. She moved as fast as she could with a wounded side, barely able to keep up with his rotation.

"Where are you!" he roared.

"Do you really think you can beat me, eh?" he taunted. "I am Draal the Deadly! The son of Kanjigar! Rightful owner of the Amulet!" Soon she launched the lasers as he flew back into a wall.

"My name is Penny Polendina, daughter of Geppetto Polendina. The amulet chose me!" She said as she raised her blades up in the air and thought about ending his life.

She can't do it...

She placed her blades away before picking Draal up like he was nothing and smiled at him.

"Why didn't you finished me off?" He asked before she looked at him in the eye. The hatred, arrogance, and sudden fear were all gone, replaced by shock.

"I don't care," she said.

She tried to lift the platform again, but still failed. So, breathing heavily and still feeling her side pulsating with pain, she reached out a hand.

Draal stared at it for the longest time, shock mixed with reluctance.

"Come on," she said. "I can't get you out alone."

He stared at it for another second, then reached out and grabbed it. She heard a hum from her armor and noticed its markings light up briefly. Strength flooded her again—not as much as before, but enough to help Draal pull himself out. Together, they fell onto the ground, with her on her back and him on his stomach.

It was then that they noticed the crowd booing at them. No longer were they cheering and roaring, but instead throwing their mugs or spilling their grog. She didn't need to read another lore book on trollish culture to recognize their disapproval.

"You should have killed me," Draal said beside her, head still bowed.

She spared him a sympathetic glance before she shook her head. "I don't do that to a friend."

Then, without hesitation, she stood up and walked to the center of the arena. The whole way, she wore a solemn face. What fear and anxiety she'd felt eating her from the inside out was no longer there. Instead, it was replaced by something resolute. Courage? Confidence? Valor?

Whatever it was, it compelled her to seek out the stage and stand tall before her audience.

Standing the spotlight, before the enraged denizens of Trollmarket, she raised her voice and declared, "I am Penny Polendina, your Trollhunter, and I am not a killer!"

The crowd quieted for a brief second before erupting into a bigger uproar. Yet, she didn't falter.

"I don't take lives," she said, hand splayed over her chestplate, "and I refuse to compromise who I am just because your rules tell me to."

 _'I'm not programmed to follow your orders!'_ She thought in her unit that wanted her to say it out loud but she didn't.

They didn't relent. If anything, they got angrier, judging by how many more mugs got thrown at her. None reached her, thankfully, so she kept going. "But that doesn't mean I won't do my duty. I will still protect you." She looked over to Draal. "All of you."

He looked up to her with wide, awed eyes.

She walked away but he could've swore that he saw something spark from her hands as she took off the armor and walked out of the arena.

"Who are you truly, Penny Pole-iN-Dana?"


	5. Special Note

**What is up you fantastic readers? It is I BYG, with a very special announcement for you!**

 **So this month is my birthday and be sure to give me some favorites and comments on my story as well, but don't worry, I'll update sooner or later at the time being.**

 **Thank you all! For being awesome!**

 **BYG our!**


	6. Now its Cold without my sister

I had one thing...now she's gone...

My sister is dead.

She hung herself this morning.

I'm sorry.

Please review and comment to help me with the stories.


	7. Trollhunters: Project Chibi!

**Project Chibi!**

 **Brought to you by Jim wearing a dress wielding Daylight.**

 **"It's a combat skirt!"**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

 **—Lucky Penny—**

Chibi Penny skips by the bridge humming a tune while Chibi Neo and Angor are aiming the daggers and bullets at her.

"Oooh! A penny!" Penny bent down to pick it up as a flying dagger was thrown over her head as she giggled before placing it in her pocket and skipping away.

Chibi Neo's face went red with anger before pulling out her death ray and aiming it at the robotic Trollhunter before Chibi Penny skipped from side to side, dodging the blasts that hit everywhere.

Chibi Neo silently growled before giving up and walking away from the bridge.

"Ruby! You wouldn't believe the day I had!" Chibi Penny said as Chibi Ruby looks over Chibi Penny's shoulder to see the destruction Chibi Neo and Angor caused before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Yep, neither would I."

 _-Velvet feeding a bunny grimm transition-_

 **—Blinky's Dog Days—**

Blinky is reading in his library before Chibi Yang came in with her dog Chibi Zwei who was barking at the gnomes and began chasing them just before Blinky found a ball for Chibi Zwei to play with.

"Fetch Zwei!" He shouted as he threw the tennis ball out of his library and into the forge where Chibi Zwei caught the ball and bumped into Draal and Arrrghh.

"Small dog loud." Arrrgh said at the barking dog before turning his attention to the gnomes as they ran away and Blinky chased after Chibi Zwei all through Trollmarket.

"Zwei! Come back!" Blinky runs after him when Chibi Zwei ran into a cat and chased it into Vendel's place.

"Blinkous! What is the meaning of this?!" Vendel shouted as Blinky grabbed Chibi Zwei and into his library where Chibi Yang walked in laughing.

"Thanks for watching Zwei! I'm pretty sure that he wasn't causing any trouble." Chibi Yang walked with Chibi Zwei and Blinky fell to the floor in exhaustion.

 **—Trollhunters meet RWBY CHIBI—**

Chibi Penny walks to Jim and sat down in one of the chairs so they could talk.

"So, how come we aren't in the story?" Jim asked before Chibi Penny smiled and answered the question.

"Well, according to the author, Toby goes to Haven along with you and Claire. So you'll show up somewhere in the battle." Chibi Penny explains before Toby is chased by a Chibi Nora with her Magnhild and a Chibi Ren is right behind Chibi Nora telling her to stop.

"Anymore questions?" Chibi Penny asks and then the lights go out.

"No? Ok."

 **—RWBY CHIBI bleep—**


End file.
